


Smol boyfriend

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: The struggle of being smol and perks of having a giant boyfriend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Theodore Underhill/Marcel Fleury
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Smol boyfriend

Marcel was happily waltzing over the room. He was at the Institute, visiting his boyfriend as because Underhill and the others were in the middle of a investigation for a mission, Marcel decided to help them all out. He wanted to make himself useful and he literally danced over to the bookcase because Alec said to get one of them and Marcel was ecstatic. He had always seen Magnus and Alec working together and he also wanted to experience that with his boyfriend. Underhill was smiling when he was watching his vampire, but he needed to  _ focus  _ as he was needed to be in his professional mode, as the Head of the Security and he then cleared his throat, going back to listening to his boss and the warlock, nodding. 

_ Ah, that was going to be an amazing quality time to spend with Theodore.  _ Not only that he would get to see him in action, but they would also get to work together and the vampire couldn’t really help himself - he was really excitable as always, so he was barely containing his excitement, his smile way too wide for someone that was supposed to be working on a case and he then put on a  _ serious _ look, rubbing his palms together and he giggled. Right, he needed to get the book that Alec asked him to get and because he didn’t want to make a bad impression on his friend, he went right to it, scanning the book case. Oh, there were quite a lot of book and he then hummed.

Alec said that it was a big and blue one - there were supposed to be the potions that they would be needed to stop this particular demon and he then rubbed the back of his head. He looked up a little bit and was soon able to find the book. But, there was just one catch - it was really high. The bookcase was really high and for someone like Marce - who was rather short - it was a bit of a struggle. He looked around to see what the gang was doing and so far no one could see his struggle.  _ Okay, that was good, because he couldn’t really show that he as a vampire couldn’t get to the book.  _ It was all going to be okay, he was going to get it one way or the other, still he couldn’t make it very obvious and he started coming up with a master plan of getting the book down,

Someone that was as tall as Magnus, Alec or Underhill wouldn’t really have much troubles in getting it down from the case, but Marcel was quite shorter than all of them, so he needed  _ help.  _ But his pride wouldn’t allow him to go ask any of them for help. Only short peopel would relate in this case, really and he then decided that maybe going on his tiptoes was going to help him, but it didn’t really do much. The book was just a few centimeres out of his reach, so he tried jumping, but thus he got the unwanted attention that he was so desperate  _ not _ to get, the others looking at him and he was  _ mortified.  _

Magnus arched a brow and then looked at Underhill. ‘’Is there a problem?’’ he asked and Underhill looked around and then snorted when he saw that the vampire was struggling to get to the book and he just hummed. ‘

‘’Seems like the book is too high,’’ muttered Underhill and Alec looked up.

‘’Should Magnus help him with magic?’’ suggested Alec and Underhill only shook his head.

‘’Oh, no, boss, Marcel is very touchy when it comes to his height,’’ said Underhill and then bit his lip because Marcel was adorable. That wasn’t the first time that he had seen the vampire struggling because he couldn’t reach something and he knew what kind of reaction they would get. It was probably for the best if Underhill approached this - Marcel was the least touchy when Underhill approached him, that was because he couldn’t really stay mad at his boyfriend for too long. Then again, Marcel never really held a grudge for a long time, he was really a kind and soft hearted soul. 

Underhill kept gazing at Marcel, who was now trying to Encanto the book to him and he was barely holding back his laughter because it was hilarious, but in the end he stood up and walked over to the vampire. As entertaining and funny as it was, he could see that his boyfriend was getting really frustrated, so he decided to help. The question was if Marcel would be willing to accept his help or was he going to be all pouty again? He excused himself and walked over to Marcel, who kicked the bookcase and then froze when he heard someone coming closer to him. Pretending that everything was okay, Marcel leaned against the bookcase and started whistling.

"Need help there?" asked Underhill cheerfully.

"What? Help? Who? Me?" asked Marcel and then waved it off, pretending that it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Nope. Everything is going according to plan," said vampire and Underhill raised his brow.

"Is it now?"

"Yep," said Marcel. "I'm just… hanging around," said Marcel and Underhill was barely managing not to burst out laughing. Oh, Marcel would get really hurt if he was about to laugh at him, so he didn't.  _ He had learned from mistakes _ and he just clasped his hands together.

"Really? It seemed like you were struggling a little bit," said Underhill.

"Oh, you worry too much, Teddy," said the vampire and then started nervously laughing. "All is going amazing. I've just located the book," said Marcel happily and Underhill nodded and then looked around again, pretending to be searching the book, but in reality he knew exactly where it was.  _ Up there and very out of reach. _ Underhill bit his lip and then hummed.

"Where is it?"

"I'm working on it," promised Marcel and seriously nodded. "Go help Magnus and Alec. I'll be with all of you in a second," said Marcel and Underhill chuckled.  _ Marcel was too cute, too adorable. Who allowed him to be so cute?!  _ Underhill cleared his throat and then clasped his hands together.

"This is the book?" asked Underhill and reached up.  _ Oh, it was high even for him, but going on his tiptoes helped.  _ Marcel nodded and then he pouted.

"Yes, I'll bring it," said Marcel and then folded his arms on top of his chest.

"And you surely don't need help with that part, not too high for you to reach it?" asked Underhill and Marcel frowned and then he nodded.

"Positive, I can do it on my own," said Marcel and Underhill decided not to push it too much. But, just as he turned around, Marcel whined and Theodore chuckled because he knew that it was just the matter of time before Marcel would crack and he turned around, chuckling a little bit, but he came to Marcel again and those big green eyes were looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Help me," whined Marcel and then sadly looked down. "It's too high after all," he said with a sigh and Underhill pressed a kiss on top of his forehead and reached for the book and handed it to Marcel, who signed sadly again.

"Aw, don't be sad," said Underhill.

"Easy for you to say. You're literally a giant," said Marcel and clicked with his tongue. "It's not fair, I wish to be taller," said Marcel and Underhill shook his head.

"You're perfect the way you are," said Theodore and Marcel… Smiled. 

"Ah, always so well with words. Aren't you a sweetheart?" asked Marcel and Underhill nodded and then puckered up. The vampire giggled but then leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. "Okay, back to work," said Marcel and Underhill laughed. "Don't tell Magnus and Alec you had to help?" whispered Marcel.

"Your secret is safe with me, babe," said Underhill.

And there were Magnus and Alec… trying not to laugh as they listened to the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> I do understand Marcel's struggle well 😅😂


End file.
